thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Безумие герцога Веномания
thumb The Lunacy of Duke Venomania песня выпущеная Akuno-P 25 июля 2010 года. Является частью Seven Deadly Sins Series, рассказывающая про Lust. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania is a song released by Akuno-P on July 25, 2010. It is a part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Lust. Plot Действие фильма разворачивается в Asmodean как герцог Sateriasis Venomania приветствует другую женщину, которая приближается свой особняк. The story takes place in Asmodean as Duke Sateriasis Venomania greets another woman who approaches his mansion. He explains how he made a deal with the devil to have an irresistible charisma to women; as a result, women flock to his mansion's basement to create a harem for him. The Duke burns all his old portraits, revealing how he had been mocked and taunted in childhood for his appearance. He kisses another girl in his harem, Gumina Glassred, who had been his childhood friend but also "made him for a fool". He continues to build his harem and women begin disappearing from all over the land. Kachess Crim tracks down his lost love to Venomania's mansion and infiltrates it, disguised as a woman. Soon, the Duke greets him, believing him to be another "bride". He goes to dance with "her", but Kachess stabs him with a poisoned knife. The charm now broken, the women flee from his mansion. As Venomania dies, he sees a glimpse of Gumina and he begs her to stay, as he states that he had not yet told her that he loved her. Characters Singing Roles *Camui Gackpo as Sateriasis Venomania *Hatsune Miku as Mikulia Greeonio *Megurine Luka as Lukana Octo *GUMI as Gumina Glassred *MEIKO as Maylis Beelzenia *KAITO as Kachess Crim Non-Singing Roles *??? as I.R. *L♀LA as Lolan Eve *Miriam as Mirigan Adi *Yowane Haku as Hakua Netsuma *Sonika as Sonika Sonic *Prima as Priema Soap *Lily as Lilien Turner *Kasane Teto as Teto Cetera *SF-A2 Miki as Mikina Olliba *Sweet Ann as Annlee Sweets *Akita Neru as Neruneru Nerune *Kagamine Rin as Rindo Blume *Kaai Yuki as Yuki Kaina *Sekka Yufu as Yufina Marlon *??? as Josephine Francois Related Songs Flower of the Plateau Flower of the Plateau recounts the life of one the Duke' s victims, Mikulia Greeonio, and her actions after the Venomania Event. Chrono Story Chrono Story visually references The Lunacy of Duke Venomania as it shows Elluka Clockworker making the duke's mansion her destination. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The term lunacy means "insanity", tying to the Duke's wanton sexual abuse to satiate his own pleasures; the word also means "foolishness", possibly due to being deceived by Kachess because of his own arrogance regarding his power. *The name Venomania is a combination of the words venom and nymphomania, meaning "an excessive desire for men", referring to his power over the women he enchanted. *The song's English title, "Dance with Asmodeus", is a reference to Asmodeus, the patron demon of Lust; it also references the Duke's signature phrase before dancing with the women in his harem. Curiosities *A manga based on the song was serialized, acting as a prequel to the song's novel adaptation. *After each chorus in the song PV, a list detailing the missing women in Asmodean was shown, revealing Venomania's increasing depravity; after the second chorus, his victims include a 62 year-old woman, and three girls with their ages censored, one who's age was in the single digits. *Many of the women's name, ages, and occupations reference characters from Story of Evil; a majority of the lists' names are based on the name of a female Vocaloid. *Josephine Francois, who has both her age and occupation censored, is a reference to the horse owned by Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche in The Daughter of Evil. *Ironically, the song echoes Venomania's earlier comments of his "libido that hid poison" and "pleasure of the blade that cut", which mixes his blood and sweat together until it turns purple, at the end of the song, where he is stabbed by a blade hiding poison, causing his blood and sweat to mix together until it turns purple. *The song was rearranged by mothy, titled "The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Version", a track included with the purchase of the manga. Gallery Concept Art= 063.jpg|Concept art of Mikulia, Lukana, Maylis and Gumina by Suzunosuke |-| Song PV= e.png|Another woman charmed by the duke for his pleasures jk.png|Venomania makes a deal with I.R and the Demon of Lust gf.png|The duke's innermost desires unleashed for his pleasure hj.png|A portrait of Cherubim burned by the duke gy.png|Venomania kisses Gumina hyg.png|Gumina as Venomania remembers her in childhood Mnm.png|Maylis defiled for the duke's lust meh.png|The duke surrounded by his harem girls as his lunacy continues oew.png|Venomania embraces the new addition to his harem errew.png|The duke realizing he was stabbed yui.png|Kachess Crim triumphant for slaying the "demon" ihn.png|Free of his spell, the women flee as the duke dies iue.png|Venomania feebly attempts to confess his love for Gumina in his dying moments Категория:Песни